


Your Name Would Make A Good Tattoo

by OhSnapItzACuban



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapItzACuban/pseuds/OhSnapItzACuban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there is a soul mate out there for everyone. So is it so far fetched to believe that the universe fights for those two people to be together even in the most unlikely of circumstances? What if you knew for a fact there was no one in your small little world that was your soul mate? What if you were lead to believe your soul mate was everything you knew you didn't want? Then what? Perhaps there's more to Clarke Griffin's little world than meets the eye. And maybe Heda Lexa Kom Trigedakru is in for a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name Would Make A Good Tattoo

“I’m really beginning to believe this whole tattooed soul mate thing is just a major cosmic joke, Y’know?” Clarke sig.hed into her phone while tugging her pants over the curve of her hips, clasping the button of her jeans

“Wait, you got yours already?” Raven asked skeptically.

“Yeah it was there this morning when I woke up, but like I said I think it’s a bunch of bull shit.” The blonde said dismissing her best friend’s curiosity.

“No. No you do not get to do that. I demand to see it when we get to class.” Raven spoke.

“Ugh fine, but there’s not much to see. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Clarke chuckled into the phone receiver.

“Just shut it and get here already. I don’t have all day Griffin.” She clicked the end call button with a roll of her eyes. Leave it to Clarke to not only be later than usual and keep her in suspense, but to downplay one of the biggest days of an Arker’s life.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Took you long enough. Let me see the damn thing.” The mechanic all but yelled grabbing forcefully at her best friend’s left wrist.

Written in some strange sort of old world tribal kind of script. A name she, nor Clarke, had ever heard before. Yet there it was, plain as the metaphorical day they’ve never gotten to see from the Ark, “Lexa.”

“I told you it was a cosmic joke. I’ve already crossed checked all the records from the med bay. There’s no one on the ark with that name. There never has been.” She said dejectedly, slumping down in her seat.

“Hey now, you never know. Maybe it’s a nickname. There’s that girl in our third period Earth History class, Alexandria. Maybe it’s her.” Raven said trying her best to keep Clarke’s mind away from the idea that she’d never get to have what every other Arker in history has had.

“Few things wrong with that theory there, Reyes.” Clarke jested. “One: Alexandria, as you called her, goes by Alex. Two: She already has her tattoo imprinted into her skin. It says Jasper. Coincidentally enough, Jasper has one that says Alex.”

“Wait Jasper isn’t gay?” Raven asked confused. 

“I know. Shocking, right?” Clarke allowed herself to laugh openly for the first time that day.

“Well that explains why he wasn’t interested when I tried to set him up with Monty last week.” She thought aloud. “Have you thought that maybe she just isn’t born yet and you’re going to be a cougar?”

“Um, no? Raven I haven’t… that’d make her at least 17 years younger than me. And no one on the Ark is even pregnant right now. The next contraceptive removal date isn’t until next year, so I think it’s safe to rule out that one.” Clarke said with a wrinked nose.

“Okay, Okay. Kill my vibe. But don’t say I didn’t try.” Raven said exhausted.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile on Earth.

“Indra, fetch me the one who is called Clarke.” The commander spoke with authority.

“Of course, Heda. What, may I ask, is the occasion? Indra enquired.

“My spirit has chosen a mate.” Lexa spoke.

“A mate? Named Clarke? Forgive me if I am overstepping my boundaries, Heda, but aren’t you attracted to the fairer sex? Clarke sounds a rather masculine name.” The commander’s second asked.

The young commander sighed. “Yes, in the past, I have always been attracted to females. But it appears my spirit has chosen and I’m sure Clarke, whoever he may be, will be a fine warrior and companion. Now, please, if you’d send for him.

“Sha, Heda.” Indra bowed out respectfully.

Forty-nine days and Twelve clans later Indra returned with her findings.

“Heda?” She asked gently. “I have returned with my findings.”

“Excellent, where is he?” Lexa asked curiously.

“That’s what I have come to relay to you. There is no one by the name of Clarke in any of the twelve clans. Male or female. My apologies, Heda, I’ve no knowledge of anywhere else to look.” Indra spoke regretfully.

“Surely that can’t be. My spirit has chosen.” Lexa spoke holding on to what little hope she had left.

“Perhaps in the Mountain there is one, Commander.” The older woman suggested.

“Are you suggesting that my mate is one of our biggest enemies. Surely you’d have more sense than that, correct Indra?” Heda Lexa spoke through gritted teeth.

“You’re absolutely right, I had no place suggesting such outrageous ideas.” Indra answered.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Clarke laid in her cold desolate sky room looking out of the window above where she lay, down on to the Earth she’d been told she was being sent to, Wondering where her soul mate could be if not on the ark. She’d never have any clue that 250 million miles below her the mysterious Lexa was looking up at the brightest “star” in the sky questioning where on this green radioactive world her Clarke was, because tonight she needed whoever they would be.


End file.
